


巍面生|义父（终）

by shuixiandahu



Category: shuixian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixiandahu/pseuds/shuixiandahu





	巍面生|义父（终）

当沈面脱下罗浮生衣服的时候，沈巍知道他要干什么了。

沈巍连忙背过身去，脸颊有些微红：“沈面你快停下！”

沈面却阴狠的说：“哥，你若不是我哥，我定是不会将浮生与你共享的，我是看在你我亲如同一人的份上才没有将浮生夺走，你若想要放弃他，我自然是开心的很。”

沈巍不言不语。

沈面手上的动作也颇为暴力，罗浮生的衣服几乎是被沈面撕碎的。

沈面的大手覆盖在罗浮生的胸膛，轻捻着罗浮生胸前的两颗垂涎欲滴的樱桃。

罗浮生意乱情迷之下竟被挑起了欲望：“啊……义父……别……”仿佛还有一丝理智的罗浮生轻声道。

沈面的手就像是有魔力一般，精准的找到了罗浮生的敏感点。

此时两人已经赤裸相待，沈面大手一挥，罗浮生整个人就被翻了个面，趴在床上。

洁白的床与粉红的罗浮生形成视觉冲击，沈面的下腹不停的涌上热流。

很快沈面做好了扩张，罗浮生就像是天生为他们准备的一样，沈面掐住罗浮生的腰肢，将分身狠狠的送了进去。

罗浮生毕竟是第一次，但是从小到大他受伤就算再痛他也不会叫出声来，这是习惯。

可是沈面又怎么会放过他，找准了罗浮生的敏感点，狠狠的撞击着，水声在寂静的屋内格外的暧昧。

就在顶到某个点的时候，罗浮生不受控制的叫出声来：“啊……唔……”

罗浮生从未有过这种感觉，刚才的疼痛完全消失不见，取而代之的是深入骨髓的酥爽。

沈面趴伏在罗浮生身上，九浅一深的撞击着那个点，罗浮生终究是败给了欲望，忍不住暧昧的娇喘起来：“嗯……啊……轻点……啊……”

沈面凑到罗浮生的耳边，轻轻舔舐他的耳垂，不时的轻咬着，问道：“我是谁？”

“嗯……义……义父……啊……啊……”罗浮生显然还尚存一丝理智。

就在这时沈面突然抽出分身，罗浮生有些迷茫，沈面将罗浮生转了过来，面对着将他的双腿掰开，掰到极致，露出一缩一缩的后花园。

罗浮生在这种屈辱的姿势下有些清醒了，尴尬的想要挣扎：“义父……别这样……”

可是他眼角挂着泪珠的诱人模样说出这句话只会让面前的男人更加疯狂。

沈面在罗浮生的洞口摩擦着，舔着嘴角说到：“浮生，乖，说你想要吗？”

罗浮生自然是说不出口这种话，可是此时洞口的空虚感和欲望战胜了他的理智，他小声的说着：“想……想要……”

沈面得逞的笑了笑，不为难他挺身而入，两人同时发出满足的低喘声，沈面边撞击着边享受的说：“我是主你是奴。”

沈巍握紧了双拳，心中的天平不停的随着娇喘声摇摆。

直到沈面都做完了一次，沈巍竟然还不动如山的站在那。

只是手上青筋暴起，眼看那手再握下去都要出血了。

沈面餍足慵懒的声音响起：“哥，有些时候我真佩服你的定力。”

沈面今天势必要让沈巍有所行动，说好听点是好心共享，说难听点就是怕浮生醒后会责怪他，拉着沈巍下水罢了，要怨一起怨，而且沈面总觉得罗浮生更喜欢沈巍，更愿意听沈巍的，这让他很不爽。

沈面眼睛一转，有了主意。

手摩擦着小浮生，此时沈面伏在罗浮生耳边轻声道：“浮生，告诉我，你爱谁？”

罗浮生此时面部潮红，眼神涣散无焦点，回话全是下意识：“义……义父……”

带着谷欠望的声音不停的叫着义父，一声一声就是叫到了沈巍的心头上。

沈面见沈巍有所动摇，笑着说道：“哥，你就不看看，浮生此时有多诱人吗？”几乎是瞬间，沈面直接释放黑能量，趁沈巍不备将沈巍拽到床边。

突如其来的视觉冲击让沈巍乱了心神，沈面直接将谷欠火焚身的罗浮生推向沈巍，罗浮生就像是一只八爪鱼瞬间带着炽热的体温抱住了沈巍。

终于沈面成功了，沈巍的最后一丝理智也离他而去了。

罗浮生贴住沈巍，不满他身上还穿着那么多衣服，小手胡乱扒着沈巍的领带。

很快沈巍的领带衬衫西装全被罗浮生脱干净了。

而沈巍再也忍不住，将人压倒在床上，低头吻了下去。

唇齿交融间，沈巍的手从罗浮生的脖子处慢慢下滑，一直摸索到罗浮生的腰际。

罗浮生的腰线特别完美，沈巍的手在他的腰际流连忘返，随后慢慢挪动到了他的臀部。

罗浮生的屁股很翘，摸起来很有弹性，简直让人爱不释手，小浮生也在这期间慢慢抬头了。

很快，沈巍将罗浮生抱了起来，罗浮生整个人被沈巍箍在怀里。

沈巍将早已抬头的分身对准了浮生的后庭，将人慢慢放下，虽然只是慢慢的，却也在最后全部没入了。

罗浮生整个人跨坐在沈巍身上，沈巍整根没入还是有些涨。

痛苦的罗浮生想寻求一颗糖果，缓解这种痛苦，沈巍怜爱他没有马上抽动，而是轻吻罗浮生的脖颈，慢慢移动到他胸前，吸吮着胸口的小樱桃。

罗浮生渐渐的忘却身下的痛苦，娇喘起来。

沈巍见状也不再忍着，开始抽送起来。

沈巍力气很大，比沈面不知道大了多少，罗浮生每被顶一下，都要离开一段距离，然后再坠落，如此这般刺激罗浮生控制不住的随着频率开始呻吟：“嗯……义父……慢……啊……啊……慢点……嗯……嗯……”

罗浮生就像是漂在海上一样，只有抓紧了沈巍这个木板才能活下去。

沈巍性感低沉的喘息声自然也能激发罗浮生的欲望，眼前的人是他爱慕已久的义父啊。

沈巍见罗浮生迷茫无助的目光，不知道有多怜惜他，恨不得把最好的都给他。

欲望之下沈巍再次堵住了罗浮生那张让他疯狂的朱唇，反复的吮吸着，舌头在他的嘴里不停的侵略。

被堵住嘴唇的罗浮生只能发出闷闷的：“嗯……嗯……唔……嗯……”的声音。

这时候沈巍突然加大了频率，罗浮生更加紧紧的抓着沈巍的后背，和沈巍的吻也更深了些。

“哈……呼……浮生……我要去了……”沈巍边说着边舔舐着罗浮生的脖颈，一个一个的吻痕证明他沈巍在他身上留下的痕迹。

一个冲刺，沈巍射在了罗浮生的体内。

沈面这时候也没闲着，早就做好了再次加入的准备：“哥，该到我了，让浮生给你舔吧。”

沈巍却有些心疼罗浮生：“我怕他接受不了。”

沈面却看向罗浮生：“浮生，现在义父需要你了，你会帮帮义父的，对嘛？”

罗浮生此时只是迷茫的点头，沈面笑着说：“看吧，哥，你就放心的坐着吧。”

于是，沈巍靠着床头坐着，罗浮生趴伏下来，他就像是个天才，无师自通像是舔棒棒糖一样，舔舐着小沈巍。

很快小沈巍再次起立了，罗浮生将整根都含了下去。

嫩舌舔舐着小沈巍，沈巍情动的将双手插进罗浮生的发间，主动挺深抽送起来，罗浮生的口内温热不比后庭差。

沈面也再次挺身，插入后庭，开始抽送。

这样一前一后的刺激让罗浮生的欲望点到达了顶峰。

沈面撞击着罗浮生，啪啪的声音回响在整个屋子里，罗浮生呜呜的呻吟着，时不时还有水渍的声音夹杂。

暧昧的交响曲，就这样持续了一整夜，直到清晨。


End file.
